


笑容（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Summary: 贝尔视角
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 1





	笑容（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

**Author's Note:**

> 贝尔视角

菲力克斯先生的笑容真的好美啊。

如果能经常看到那样的笑容，贝尔似乎都不舍得做家里蹲了。

但是美丽的事物总是很珍稀，再怎么努力和菲力克斯先生搭话，邀请他看猫，他的笑容总是很吝啬，太难一见。

啊真是的，明明长得那么好看，为什么不愿意多笑笑呢？太浪费了。

不过认为贝尔这样就会认输那就太天真了！贝尔坚持做了十几年家里蹲的毅力可是不会输给任何人的！

今天贝尔也在努力逗菲力克斯先生笑！

“菲力克斯，你在这里啊……哦，贝尔娜提塔也在啊，真少见呢，你从房间里出来什么的。”

噫！是希尔凡先生！贝尔娜提塔紧张了起来。

“不用那么害怕我也没关系吧，不害怕菲力克斯却害怕我，怎么说都很奇怪啊，明明菲力克斯一直都是一张可怕的脸。”希尔凡不解地摸摸后脑勺。

“不是的！菲力克斯先生的笑容一点都不可怕！”

啊，不对，是想说菲力克斯先生的笑容很好看，人也不可怕，贝尔一紧张就说混了。

“啊，笑容啊，”希尔凡的神情变得温柔了起来，眼神追上菲力克斯的面容，“嗯，菲力克斯的笑容非常美哦，虽然很少见，但是见过一次就无法忘记呢。”

果然希尔凡先生也懂！贝尔娜提塔有种遇到同好的感觉，连带着看希尔凡先生也不那么可怕了。

“哼，”菲力克斯不快地别过脸，避开希尔凡的眼神，“对男人的脸说什么呢。”

啊咧咧，虽然菲力克斯摇了摇自己的刺，但是贝尔娜提塔敏锐地察觉到，菲力克斯先生的壳变薄了。

“抱歉抱歉，”希尔凡轻巧地笑了，“一起去街上吃饭吧，菲力克斯。”

“自己去，我要训练。”

“又是训练？嘛我知道我没有训练重要啦，但是可爱的女孩子也在，这么怠慢就太不解风情啦菲力克斯。”

可爱的女孩子？贝尔？是在说贝尔吗？

呜，希尔凡先生太轻浮了果然还是很可怕。

“刚刚才变得好一点了，怎么又害怕我了？”希尔凡虽然感觉很敏锐，但是对自己因轻浮而不讨女孩子喜欢这一点完全没自觉呢。

“难得有和贝尔娜提塔近一步交流的机会，能不能赏光和我一起吃一顿饭呢，可爱的小姐？”希尔凡闭上一只眼睛，轻浮地wink。

“啧，”菲力克斯不知为何有点烦躁，“你们两个去，正好别烦我。”

咦，壳又变厚了呢。

“不不不，那就完全没意义了吧。”希尔凡有点急了。

嗯，菲力克斯先生的壳似乎会因为希尔凡先生的言行大幅变化呢，这可能是看到菲力克斯先生笑容的巨大机会，贝尔不能轻易放过。

“是啊是啊，菲力克斯先生，不可以冷待幼驯染。”

“哈，果然很明事理呢，不愧是写出那么精彩小说的贝尔娜提塔大人。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊只有那个不能提啊希尔凡先生！”

“小说？”菲力克斯狐疑地望着两人。

“嗯？菲力克斯不知道么？我是贝尔娜提塔大人的忠实书迷呢。嘛，这是来自书迷的邀请，贝尔娜提塔大人不会拒绝吧？”又来了，希尔凡向在场两人wink。

“哼，书迷什么的，在战争里还有这种闲心，”菲力克斯一副嘲讽的语调，但是贝尔的雷达再一次发现他的壳变薄了，“嘛，难得陪你一次吧。”

“喂菲力克斯，难得到街上吃饭非得吃这种东西吗？！”

“这种东西？”菲力克斯瞪了一眼希尔凡，“你对你老家引以为傲的芝士有什么不满么？”

“不满什么的……不是，在法嘉斯能吃到，在食堂也能吃到的东西，没必要特地到街上来吃吧。说起来你也好殿下也好，到底为什么会喜欢吃戈迪耶芝士啊？”

“啧，明明是不喜欢吃的你奇怪，而且之前说了让我点，现在又来指手画脚么？”

“不不不，也应该听下其他人的意见吧，”希尔凡转向贝尔娜提塔，“贝尔娜提塔想吃什么？不要犹豫地大声说出来吧！”

让菲力克斯先生吃自己喜欢吃的食物更可能让他绽放笑容，所以，“贝尔对菲力克斯先生的选择没有任何意见！”

“比我对菲力克斯还没原则啊……”希尔凡垂头丧气地嘟哝。

“哼。”

诶诶诶，菲力克斯先生笑了诶！！！

贝尔娜提塔激动地推了推希尔凡的肩：“菲力克斯先生笑了笑了！”

“诶什么什么？”希尔凡赶紧抬起头，但是菲力克斯的笑容已经淡去。

“啊……菲力克斯再多笑一会儿嘛，完全没有看到……”希尔凡一脸遗憾。

“嗯嗯！贝尔也没有看够！”

“是吧？菲力克斯你再笑一次。”

“你们两个闹够了没。”菲力克斯板起脸，壳又薄薄地张了起来，薄薄地。

看来趁胜追击是不可能的，希尔凡和贝尔娜提塔对视一眼，决定暂时放弃。

一会儿，食物上来了，希尔凡熟稔地将自己那份里的鸡肉分到菲力克斯的盘子里，菲力克斯也毫不忸怩地接收下来，贝尔娜提塔睁大了双眼。

“食堂的也好，这里的也好，都没有在你家吃的芝士好吃。”

“那是当然的咯，毕竟就是我家出产的嘛。之前五年和公国的战争影响了品质，等战争结束了以后，再来我老家用正宗的戈迪耶芝士招待你吧。”

“哼，不用你说我也会去的。”

又笑了又笑了，贝尔娜提塔忘记了咀嚼，看着面前的两人一同微笑。

菲力克斯先生笑容之美丽自不用提，原来希尔凡先生不轻浮的笑容，也是这样温暖这样动人。

饭后，菲力克斯准备直接打道回府，却被希尔凡阻止了：“难得来到街上了，怎么可以不逛逛就回去。说起来，我在武器店订的武器该到货了，正好陪我一起查验下吧。”

武器店的话菲力克斯没有拒绝的理由，不如说这是他唯一可能会逛的店。

“老板，今天也很有元气呢，我订的武器到了吗？”希尔凡带着招牌笑容跟武器店老板打招呼。

“到了到了，”老板小心翼翼地拿出一个小盒子，从长度和大小看，都不是希尔凡惯用的枪斧的尺寸。

果然，希尔凡揭开盖子，赫然躺着的是一把短剑。

嗯？这是？

菲力克斯拿起了短剑，这是一把造型奇特又美丽的短剑，剑背部分并不如普通短剑一样平板，而是如同梳子一样参差不齐。

“……这不是我的那把……”

“嗯嗯，是你的那把栉节的短剑……的仿造，原来的那把在五年间丢掉了吧？难得你那么喜欢，不给你重新找一把可不行啊。”希尔凡双手撑在脑后，好整以暇地笑道。

“哼，尽做多余的事情……但是，谢谢了。”

“能让菲力克斯笑着对我道谢的事情怎么会是多余的事情？”希尔凡轻轻wink，睁着的那只眼睛带着笑意凝视菲力克斯，“好了，快点看看有没有什么不对的地方？我也只是凭着记忆画了图纸。”

“没有，”菲力克斯轻轻舞动着短剑，让贝尔娜提塔回想起他在白鹭杯上的舞蹈，“很完美，和之前那把一模一样。”

“嘛，那我就安心了。”’

贝尔娜提塔注视着两人的笑容，心里突然涌出一股巨大的冲动，要用具体的名词来给这股冲动下定论，以那时的芙特拉词汇是做不到的。但是，贝尔娜提塔此刻只想冲回自己的房间，不是被想要躲起来的恐惧驱动，而是巨大的创作欲望怂恿着她，贝尔娜提塔非常想回房间大书特书，一笔万言。

啊，说起来希尔凡先生说过很期待贝尔的新作来着，如果看到以他和菲力克斯先生为主角的小说，会是什么样的反应呢？

呼呼呼，贝尔娜提塔也绽放出非常可爱的笑容。


End file.
